I Don't Love You
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: I wrote this for RevanBodyguard because she loves Atton and I try to make the best of it XD MaggOnasi
1. I Don't Love You Anymore

_Notes: I AM trying to get my stories more romantic because they're basically nothing right now. My stories arn't funny, sad, full of action, happy, or horror, they're just nothing. People from Old-republic say its sad... NOT romantic! __By the way, this is about the song 'I dont love you' by My Chemical Romance, my homies!!_

**I don't love you anymore...**

"Atton!"

"Yes?"

"Let go!"

"Oh, sorry, Andria."

Atton released his grip on Andria's arm.

"Andria?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Andria didn't say anything back. The ship took off taking her with it. Andria gave a feeble smile and waved.

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"_

_6 months later..._

"I don't think getting drunk and flirting with every guy you see is a good idea, Andria."

"Don't worry, Calidine."

"Only trying to help. What if Atton fiqures out your cheating on him?"

"Who cares?"

"Who cares? Um, you do."

"No I don't."

"Then why are you his girlfriend?"

"Good question... i'll go dump him."

Calidine pulled her back.

"Andria! You loved him the day before you left."

"Yeah, I did then, but not now."

"But long distant relationship is romantic."

Andria laughed.

"Romantic? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not."

"Alright... I'll go dump him." Andria said walking away.

Calidine pulled her back.

"What?!"

"Don't do it!"

Andria wiggled out of Calidine's grip, and the second she knew it, she was pulled back again.

"I'm going to talk to Atton no matter what!" Andria said pushing away from Calidine's grip and tried getting away.

Calidine pulled her back again.

"Quit pulling at my shirt! It feel's like I'm being raped!"

"I'm not letting you dump Atton when your drunk!"

"I am not drunk!"

"You just had 9 bottles of beer."

"And?"

"YOUR DRUNK!!"

"Honestly Cal, you can't make me not break up with Atton."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Andria."

"Come to what?"

Calidine gave the hardest punch to Andria knocking her out cold

"I'm going to feel bad about this tomorrow, but thats going to be awhile."

Atton sat at the bar drinking down the memories of him and Andria. He still loved her, alot.

"6 months is awhile." Atton breathed. "Maybe Andria has moved. No. It hasn't been _that_ long."

Atton reached into his pocket and pulled out something he bought for Andria. A large diomond ring Atton had bought to propose to Andria.

"She's not coming back."

Atton tossed the ring onto the ground and it skidded across the floor.

Atton took the last sip of his drink and left to his apartment.

"Atton Rand?" Someone greeted him infront of his apartment.

"Yes?"

"This was sent to you." The stranger said handing him a datapad.

"Thank you." Atton said taking the datapad from him.

Atton unlocked his door and walked in. He flopped onto his bed and switch on the data pad.

_Andria Hundson_

_May 7_

_Hello sweetie. I just wanted to tell you, I didn't forget about you, yet. I really wish I could see you again. Atton, I don't really know how to say this, so I'll say it the only way I know how, I love you Atton Rand. I'm coming home. I'll see you soon my love._

"She didn't forget about me."

Atton waited in the hanger for Andria's ship to land. As it approached, the first face Atton saw was Andrias'.

"He is H-O-T, Andria. Don't know why your giving up someone like him."

"It's simple, Cal, I don't love him anymore."

"Alright. But if I were you, I wouln't dump him.

"But your not me, are you?"

"Just saying! What if he pulls out one gigantic ring and gets down on one knee, what would you do?"

"Blow him off."

"Be serious!"

"I don't really know! If he does, I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Are you sure you don't love him anymore?"

"I'm pretty positive. Just think about it. You'll tear his heart into two!"

Andria laughed. "Atton... and a heart! You have got to be kidding me! He doesn't even have a brain."

"Do you want me to come off the ship with you?"

"No. I think you'll have a perfect veiw from right here."

"Have it your way."

Hidden in his back pocket, Atton had bought a new ring for Andria. It would have been too corny to go back to the cantina and pick up the ring right off the dusty floor.

As the ship landed, Atton kept his hand on the ring making sure it was still there, even though he knew it wouldn't disapear in 2 seconds.

Andria was the first one off... and the only one. She swept up to Atton and he took her by the hand (one hand was still on the ring).

"Andria, I have to ask you something."

"I need to tell you something, Atton."

_Proposing can wait._"Go ahead."

Andria didn't want to blurt it out there, and then. Andria's hands dropped to her side.

"I don't love you anymore."

Atton let go of the ring.

"You didn't have to guts to tell me that when you left?"

"I'm taking ALL my stuff back."

"Not the dancer's outfit..."

"I just want to be friends."

"Just frineds?"

"What's more than frineds than what we already were?"

"Are you staying?"

"No."

_Well, when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_But maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

_And after all this time that you still owe_

_You'r still a good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out_

_While you can_

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you,_

_like I loved you, _

_yesterday."_


	2. It's Not Over

Listening to Within Temptation's Ice Queen (such a short chapter) I also havn't been feeling so well and I've been getting these major nose bleeds, so I might not write a story anytime soon

It's Not Over

"Did you dump me for Mical?"

"No! Eww. No offence hon, but you really need to stop going to the cantina, who knows what will replace your brain next."

Andria stopped by Atton's apartment to pick up the rest of her stuff.

"The least you could do for me is leave the dancer's outfit."

"Lets look into the future of 'Things-that-will-never-happen', first, I would never give you that outfit. Secondly, what if I come back? Wouldn't you want me wearing that?"

"But its never going to happen."

"It might if I'm really drunk."

"I pray that will happen." Atton said to himself.

"Well, thats all of it." Andria said packing her clothes and other accesories in a box.

"Want me to walk you down there."

"Didn't you say before that was too romantic."

"What's so wrong with with a friend walking a friend down to a hanger?"

"Nothing, I guess. You win flyboy."

"Great, lets go."

Andria and Atton walked side by side silently.

"So, why can't you leave the dancers outfit?"

"I don't really know. But for sure, I'm not giving it to you."

"Alright. I'm cool with that."

"No your not."

"Yes I am!"

"Its obvious your not, Atton."

"So what if I'm not? All you're going to do is rub it in my face."

"Did you mean that physically or mentally?"

"Mentally!"

"Oh. No I'm not, even though I really want to."

"Yeppers."

"You can leave now..."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Fine! But when we get to the hanger, your gone!"

"Okay."

Atton left after they got the the hanger.

"Giving up another ring." Atton dug the ring out of his pocket. "For sure, I don't need this."

Atton, once again tossed the ring. As Atton started walking away, he felt someone watching him. He turned around and saw a woman standing there.

"Drop this?" The woman asked.

Atton looked at the ring, then back at her. "No."

"Woman troubles?"

"I don't know you!"

"Hmm, I'm a dancer at the cantina, and you seem to really like watching all the dancers there."

"Your mistaking me for someone."

"No, no. I'm pretty sure it was you. Looking for the right girl, you seemed to have thrown the other ring too."

"How do you know?"

"I found it sitting there. I didn't know it was you untill now."

"Oh good to know."

"If there is a girl you want out there, why don't you go after her?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Smart boy." She snarled.


End file.
